The present invention relates to an improved grass cutting apparatus.
As is known, grass cutting apparatus are commercially available which comprise a drive assembly or engine effective to drive a cutting blade as well as, if required, to cause the apparatus to advance on the ground, in order to facilitate the grass cutting operations.
The known grass cutting apparatus are generally provided with a housing for supporting the driving engine and enclosing the grass cutting rotating blade, which housing may be mounted on four wheels two whereof, if it is required, are driving wheels, and possibly on a front wheel pair and a rear roller which latter, if required, is coupled to a driving gear effective to cause the grass cutting apparatus to advance on the ground.
On the rear of the known grass cutting apparatus a grass collecting hopper is generally provided whereinto the cut grass is conveyed.
As the grass cutting apparatus is provided with a rear roller, baffle members are moreover provided, as affixed to the rear lower portion of the mentioned housing and superimposed on said roller, said baffle members operating in such a way as to convey the cut grass into said hopper.
That construction is affected by several drawbacks, since the provision of the baffle members remarkably obstructs the cross-section of the cut grass and air outlet port and, because of that narrowed cross-section, the cut grass is susceptible to shut off the cut grass duct, which latter is to be frequently cleaned, for each hopper discharging operation.
Moreover, the provision of the mentioned baffle members negatively affects a proper conveying of the cut grass to the collecting hopper.
Thus, the compaction of the cut grass in the collecting hopper is a poor one, and the collecting hopper requires to be frequently emptied.